callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheiva
The Sheiva is a bullpup semi-automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It has the lowest rate of fire in its category, but is capable of killing most enemies in two shots, unless one of the shots is a penetration shot. Campaign The Sheiva can be selected in the player's custom classes. The campaign also features a special variant known as Sheiva SSW. The Sheiva SSW features an integral Suppressor and a Recon Sight, and uses five-round magazines as opposed to the traditional 20-round. The Sheiva SSW is only available in the mission "Vengeance". Also, rather than occupying one of the two main weapon slots as a regular Sheiva does, it uses the equipment slot (like launchers). Specifications *Ammo: 7.8x54mm *Length: 780mm *Weight: 7.3kg *Barrel: 515mm *Production Years: 2047 - Present *Country of Origin: India Multiplayer The Sheiva is unlocked at level 43. The Sheiva is a high damage assault rifle, dealing the most damage within its class. It will kill in two shots at most ranges, and at all ranges if one shot is a headshot. The Sheiva easily has the highest damage per shot of any assault rifle, and overall is one of the strongest damage per bullet weapons in the game, contending with the Gorgon for per-shot lethality, and comparable to the Drakon at long range. The Sheiva is also a one shot kill in Hardcore at almost all times, unless shooting at Kinetic Armor users and sometimes when shooting through walls. Along with high damage the Sheiva also has high penetration, a trait which only the MX Garand shares in the assault rifle category. The Sheiva's fire rate is the worst in its class, at a rate of 257 RPM. An odd trait of the Sheiva, and several semi-automatic weapons in Black Ops 3, is that if the player is shooting faster than the Firecap, the Sheiva's fire rate will not be lowered, unlike that of semi-automatic weapons in past games. The Sheiva has good accuracy due to it being semi-automatic and having fairly low recoil. This is due to the Sheiva's moderate kick per shot and terribly slow rate of fire both making it so the Sheiva recenters between shots. The Sheiva is one of the most accurate weapons in the game. The Sheiva's handling traits are below average for an Assault Rifle. The Sheiva will take slightly longer to aim than other Assault Rifles at 0.266 seconds instead of the standard 0.25, the Sheiva has a slightly larger hip-fire spread than other Assault Rifles, and has the slowest reload speed of any Assault Rifle, taking around 2.2 seconds to reload the weapon. Due to the Sheiva's nature, however, reloads are less frequent than one would anticipate. The Sheiva's magazine capacity of 20 rounds is smaller than most Assault Rifles, with the exception of the MX Garand. However, due to the Sheiva's high damage and great accuracy, the player should be able to put its ammunition to great use. The player will spawn in with a total of 80 rounds with the Sheiva equipped. The Sheiva has the usual selection of attachments on offer. The optical attachments can aid some players due to the rather obstructive (but still usable) iron sights, but for the most part, optical attachments should only be considered when using the Sheiva at very long range. The Foregrip is completely unnecessary, as the Sheiva's low recoil makes it lowering it further overkill. It is recommended to not use the Suppressor on the Sheiva, as it will severely cut down the two hit kill range. The Long Barrel isn't immediately necessary since the Sheiva has a two-shot kill range of 50 metres (which already covers most sightlines), but it effectively increases its two-shot lethality to the whole map, similar to the Gorgon; only shooting through cover, at Kinetic Armor, or using the Long Barrel in conjunction with the Suppressor will make the Sheiva take more shots to kill at longer ranges. Optics in this case can work well with the Long Barrel, as the iron sights might be unsuitable for aiming at enemies who are just at the tip of the normal 2-hit kill range. The Sheiva is granted the largest headshot damage bonus from High Caliber, bringing up the headshot multiplier from 1.1 to 1.8; this enables it to kill in one headshot at closer ranges. High Caliber works extremely well with Long Barrel, as the combination is extremely deadly at close to medium range, where the Sheiva becomes superior to the Drakon due to the better handling. The Quickdraw Handle and the Stock can both help the Sheiva's handling traits, and are quite useful if the player is playing more aggressively with the Sheiva. The Laser Sight makes the Sheiva's hip-fire spread tighter, making it more accurate in close quarters, but the Sheiva is ill suited for close quarters combat even with the Laser Sight equipped. FMJ improves the penetration power to where almost no piece of cover can stop the Sheiva from shooting through it. Some players may not use it on the condition that it is overkill due to the Sheiva's elevated penetration power, although Hardcore players might find the guaranteed kill with FMJ desirable. Rapid Fire is an interesting choice that can make the Sheiva even more deadly, although the increased output, small as it may be, can potentially offset one's aim from the target if firing too quickly. Fast Mag and Extended Mag are both useful in making the player less vulnerable when reloading, either by making the reload faster, or making the reload less frequent. The Sheiva already has a generous magazine capacity considering its damage per shot, and Fast Mag, while improving on the Sheiva's poor reload speed, may not be needed when using the Sheiva at a distance, where players can easily get out of the sight of an enemy and reload. Zombies The Sheiva is available in Zombies as a wall weapon in all normal maps. In Shadows of Evil it is available across from the Summoning Key, and in the The Giant it is in the place of the Gewehr 43. It costs 500 points, and functions similarly to the aforementioned Gewehr 43, with a 10-round magazine capacity. The Sheiva can alternatively be found in the Mystery Box for 950 points (in all maps except Shadows of Evil, where it can only be bought from the wall). Being a starting weapon, it is noticeably weaker than the other assault rifles and is easily outmatched in later rounds, having a slow fire rate and a very small magazine size, however, it can be used to aid in melee killing (for points) as the number of body shots to bring an enemies health down enough to use melee is approximately the same as the round - 1 (ex. on round five, four body shots and one melee attack will kill a zombie.) this trait is shared by the M14 in previous games. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Cumulus Struggle, gaining an increase in damage, magazine capacity and reserve ammo. Pack-a-Punching the Sheiva grants it a great degree in usability, allowing for high-damage headshots in later rounds as well as a decent sized magazine for a semi-automatic weapon. However, this doesn't last above round 20 as it takes multiple shots to the head with Double Tap Root Beer to kill a zombie. Sheiva vs. Cumulus Struggle Attachments *Reflex (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Recon (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 6) *High Caliber (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 9) *BOA 3 (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 11) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Thermal (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Fast Mags (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 15) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 16) *Long Barrel (unlocked at weapon level 17) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 18) Gallery Sheiva BO3.png|The Sheiva in first person. Sheiva Sights BO3.png|Aiming down the sights on the Sheiva. Sheiva Reload BO3.png|Reloading the Sheiva. Sheiva Chambering BO3.png|Chambering a round into the Sheiva. Sheiva SSW BO3.png|The Sheiva SSW in use. Concept art Sheiva render concept 1 BO3.jpg Sheiva render concept 2 BO3.jpg Trivia *The number "86" can be seen on the weapon. **Additionally, "7.62x45mm" can be seen on the stock, which contradicts the 7.8x54mm caliber stated in the Data Vault. *Uniquely, many of the Sheiva's external attachments such as Grip, Quickdraw Handle, Stock, and even the FMJ barrel shroud are all embellished in polished wood, adding an antique look to the gun. This also applies to the default Long Barrel, which is bronzed-over metal. *The Sheiva's Pack-a-Punch name, Cumulus Struggle, is a reference to Cloud Strife, the main character of Final Fantasy VII and several of its sequels. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles